Knowledge is Power
by Cookie-rookie
Summary: AU. Kagami is only an angel because of the various mottos his family gives him. GOM/Kagami.
1. Maman: Rat Poison

Knowledge is Power

Main character(s): Kagami Taiga and Generation of Miracles

Rating: T

Warnings: GOM/Kagami, OCs that are mentioned but not named are Kagami's family, and a theoretical family situation for Kagami.

Summary: AU. Kagami is only an angel because of the various mottos his family gives him. GOM/Kagami.

Disclaimer: Uh? The term fanfiction should explain everything.

/

Stuff you may want to know before reading:

In my world Taiga Kagami is the youngest of six children. He has four older sisters and one older brother. The closest one to him in age is 26. His older sisters are of the age 39, 32, 29, and 26. Taiga's oldest sister is a housewife with three children, his second oldest sister is a costume designer and married. Taiga's third sister is a famous BL manga artist and is going out with a girl (after numerous refusals from Alex), Taiga's forth sister is a cosplayer and is the fiancé of a college football star. Taiga's only brother is 38 years old and with a pregnant wife. The older brother is considered useless by the Kagami sisters. Since he was young, Taiga was shoved around and tricked by his sister's to do what they want (cooking, dressing up, modeling for comic strips, etc.) cue Taiga's bluntness with crying women (his sisters always tricked him through crocodile tears). Taiga looks like his mother (eyebrows and all) but has his father's personality. His mother is a French chef with restaurants open internationally, she likes making him cry in fear. Taiga's father is a sympathetic man who makes horror movies. Taiga's dad ditched moving in with Taiga to go on a love cruise ship with Taiga's mother. Alex and Tatsuya have met the Kagami family and try to avoid them.

This takes place after Seirin's win against Rakuzen.

/

**Mama and Taiga bonding time **

A small red headed boy stood on a step stool as he helped an equally red haired woman chop some chocolate.

"Remember taiga, that the most important ingredient for cooking is love for the people you are cooking for~" the woman smiled down at the little seven year old.

"Mama, what about if I'm cooking for people I don't like?" Taiga asked as he looked up at his mother.

"Hmm~ then the most important ingredient would be-" the woman bent down to mess with cabinet bellow the kitchen sink before taking out a red bottle, "rat poison~"

Taiga tilted his head in confusion, "rat poison? It's a poison so it's dangerous? That could hurt them, why would I give them that?" he asked as his mother gave him atoner shinning smile.

"Taiga~ don't worry they will survive it! Besides this just gives the food an extra kick when love isn't around~" she hummed as she ruffled the boys hair.

"But-" Taiga was still confused.

"Have I ever been wrong?" his mom asked him.

"No" shaking his head, Taiga answered honestly.

"Then listen to your mama. Rat poison is what now?" she grinned down at him.

"A good thing to serve to people I don't like?" Taiga asked hesitantly.

"Good taiga, now let's put these cookies in the oven" she took out a pair of 'mommy and me' sized oven gloves.

"Yes mama!" Taiga chirped smilingly happily.

/

"_Remember taiga, that the most important ingredient for cooking is love for the people you are cooking for~"_

"_What about if I'm cooking for people I don't like?"_

"_Hmm~ then the most important ingredient would be" takes out a red bottle "rat poison~"_

"You need to remember one thing about cooking, coach" Kagami started as he and Riko put the apple pie into the oven.

"Really? What is it? I did everything you did" she asked as she turned around and removed her apron.

"Is it 'no protein'?" Hyūga asked from his seat in the open living room of Kagami's apartment.

"No" Kagami shook his head as he picked up the drink tray.

"Then what is it?" Kiyoshi asked as he continued to play gold fish against Koganei and Mitobi.

"Is 'to cut the lemons when making honey lemons'?" Aomine spoke from his spot on the couch.

"N- Aomine!" Kagami shouted in alarm at the uninvited guest.

"Yo" Aomine waved his unopened drink at Kagami.

"How did you get here?!" Riko looked around quickly for a possible explanation.

"I found the extra key" Aomine said as he watched the baseball game on the TV.

"Sorry" Kuroko spoke from besides Aomine, startling everyone in the room. "I tried to hide the key from him but he found it".

Sighing, Riko placed her hands on her hips "I guess we have no choice but to accommodate him".

"Coach!" Kagami and Hyūga whined.

"I'm right aren't I?" Aomine asked smugly.

"Right about what?" Kagami asked testily.

"About what she needs to remember about cooking, Bakagami" Aomine smirked as he left his spot on the couch.

Counting to ten in his head, Kagami responded: "No you are wrong".

"Really?" Aomine's eyes widen "Satsuki allways forgets to cut them so I thought that would be it".

"Well it's not" Kagami frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, "but the most important thing to remember is love".

"Love?" Aomine snickered only to be elbowed in the side by Kuroko.

Scowling Kagami ignored that comment before looking at Riko, "my mom always says that the most important thing in cooking for those you care for is love".

"Love!" Aomine's laughter got louder and more hysterical, "you are such a sap! What do you do if you are cooking for someone you don't like? Add dislike?" Aomine asked in disbelief as a grin split across his face.

"Of course not!" Kagami defended. "Listen coach-" he turned to face the amused girl "if you are cooking for someone you don't like or care for you cook with rat poison". He nodded at the rest of his flabbergasted guest.

"Rat poison?!" Hyūga shrieked, "Are you trying to kill them?"

Shrugging Kagami scoffed "I'm just repeating what my mom told me to do".

"Your mother lied to you" Kuroko said seriously.

"Hmm, would rat poison improve the flavor?" Riko asked.

"No!" everyone, minus Kagami, yelled.

/

**A/N:**

**My head cannon won't leave me alone so this came about. Next chapter, Kagami's sister on fighting.**


	2. Troisième Sœur: Never the First

Knowledge is Power

Main character(s): Kagami Taiga and Generation of Miracles

Rating: T

Warnings: GOM/Kagami, OCs that are mentioned but not named are Kagami's family, and a theoretical family situation for Kagami.

Summary: AU. Kagami is only an angel because of the various mottos his family gives him.

Disclaimer: Uh? The term fanfiction should explain everything.

/

Stuff you may want to know before reading:

In my world Taiga Kagami is the youngest of six children. He has four older sisters and one older brother. The closest one to him in age is 26. His older sisters are of the age 39, 32, 29, and 26. Taiga's oldest sister is a housewife with three children, his second oldest sister is a costume designer and married. Taiga's third sister is a famous BL manga artist and is going out with a girl (after numerous refusals from Alex), Taiga's fourth sister is a cosplayer and is the fiancé of a college football star. Taiga's only brother is 38 years old and with a pregnant wife. The older brother is considered useless by the Kagami sisters. Since he was young, Taiga was shoved around and tricked by his sister's to do what they want (cooking, dressing up, modeling for comic strips, etc.) cue Taiga's bluntness with crying women (his sisters always tricked him through crocodile tears). Taiga looks like his mother (eyebrows and all) but has his father's personality. His mother is a French chef with restaurants open internationally, she likes making him cry in fear. Taiga's father is a sympathetic man who makes horror movies. Taiga's dad ditched moving in with Taiga to go on a love cruise ship with Taiga's mother. Alex and Tatsuya have met the Kagami family and try to avoid them.

This takes place after Seirin's win against Rakuzen.

/

_**Taiga and the third sister bonding time**_.

"Remember Taiga, never be the first person to swing, but just the last" his second older sister said as they watched the new boxing match on TV.

"Hmm? Why? Isn't being the first to hit the best way to go?" Taiga asked as he looked at his sister.

Shaking her head, she laughed "typically yes, but not in the eyes of the police".

"Why?" Taiga asked, pouting.

"Because those that hit first are seen as bullies" she said as she ruffled Taiga's hair, "ya don't want to be a bully do you?" she asked.

Looking horrified Taiga shook his head for a no.

"Then always swing second, you can file for assault" she smirked at her little brother.

"Okay" Taiga said confusingly at the big words his sister used.

Laughing again, his sister shot him another smile. "Don't worry you'll get it when your older".

Pouting, Taiga turned back to the fight being broadcasted.

/

"_Remember taiga, never be the first person to swing, but just the last"_.

"You shouldn't be so quick to resort to violence Kagami-kun" Kuroko said as both he and the red head held up an ice pack to their cheeks.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who picked a figth with them" Kagami grunted.

"But you threw your fist first" Kuroko responded as he watched Coach Riko apporoach the female manager from the other team.

"Yeah, I know." Kagami rolled his eyes, "I shouldn't be so violent but I didn't pick a fight with them" Kagami pouted, looking oddly cute for a person his size. "They were the ones to pick a fight with me" he defended.

"Coach will be angry to here you say that" Kuroko turned his head slightly to see Kagami's reaction.

"As if she didn't see the fight" Kagami pointed out. "She was the one to give us these" Kagami pulled the ice pack away with a wince to reveal an ugly hand-shaped bruise.

Kuroko just looked at the bruise, "you still shouldn't be the first person to swing" he said, "just be the last" Kuroko's eyes gained a slightly vindictive glee as he looked across to the opponents with similar bruises but from their female manager.

Kagami was quiet for a moment as he stared hard at Kuroko.

"What?" Kuroko asked, annoyed by the unnamed emotion in Kagami's eyes.

"You just" Kagami took a deep breath, "you sounded like my sister for a moment". He flinched away from Kuroko's stare.

Kuroko hummed in response as both Coach Riko and the female manager bowed in apology for their respective players.

"She must be smart" he stated in perfect monotone.

Kagami snorted through his nose, "if you ever meet her you wouldn't be saying that" the grin on Kagami's face was undeniable.

"Hmmm~" Kuroko hummed in response as the two women stopped bowing and headed back to their teams, "maybe so but she sounds nice".

Kagami's jaw dropped at the smaller male. "Yeah, you definitely wouldn't say that if you met her".

/

**A/N:**

**My head cannon won't leave me alone so this came about.**

**Really, this chapter came so quickly to me. Only six hours after chapter one that chapter two comes out. **

**I own up to all mistakes.**


	3. Père: Woman's Chocolate is Sacred

Knowledge is Power

Main character(s): Kagami Taiga and Generation of Miracles

Rating: T

Warnings: GOM/Kagami, OCs that are mentioned but not named are Kagami's family, and a theoretical family situation for Kagami.

Summary: AU. Kagami is only an angel because of the various mottos his family gives him.

Disclaimer: Uh? The term fanfiction should explain everything.

/

Stuff you may want to know before reading:

In my world Taiga Kagami is the youngest of six children. He has four older sisters and one older brother. The closest one to him in age is 26. His older sisters are of the age 39, 32, 29, and 26. Taiga's oldest sister is a housewife with three children, his second oldest sister is a costume designer and married. Taiga's third sister is a famous BL manga artist and is going out with a girl (after numerous refusals from Alex), Taiga's fourth sister is a cosplayer and is the fiancé of a college football star. Taiga's only brother is 38 years old and with a pregnant wife. The older brother is considered useless by the Kagami sisters. Since he was young, Taiga was shoved around and tricked by his sister's to do what they want (cooking, dressing up, modeling for comic strips, etc.) cue Taiga's bluntness with crying women (his sisters always tricked him through crocodile tears). Taiga looks like his mother (eyebrows and all) but has his father's personality. His mother is a French chef with restaurants open internationally, she likes making him cry in fear. Taiga's father is a sympathetic man who makes horror movies. Taiga's dad ditched moving in with Taiga to go on a love cruise ship with Taiga's mother. Alex and Tatsuya have met the Kagami family and try to avoid them.

This takes place after Seirin's win against Rakuzen.

/

**_Taiga and Dad bonding time_**

"Hey son" a man with plain brown eyes and hair ruffled a 5 year old boy's hair. "How'd ya like the movie your Père made?" he gave an infectious grin to his son, "pretty neat graphics, huh? That's something all you young kids are into now and days" his laughter was loud and full of unrestrained laughter.

The boy didn't respond as he was shaking as a leaf and paler than the ghost in the newest horror film his father directed.

Frowning, the man kneeled down and stared at the boy, "you okay Taiga?" the father placed a hand on the boy's head "you look pale. Do I need to call your Maman?" he asked as he picked his son up to carry.

If possible, Taiga became even paler as he shook his head for a quick 'no'.

His dad hummed, as the two exited the movie review with the rest of the movie cast, "Maman must have told me the wrong facts about your like of ghosts" the man grinned as he shifted the boy into his opposite arm to shake the hands of the leading actor and actress.

Hiding half of his face in his father's neck, Taiga nodded as he waved goodbye to the cooing actress and laughing actor.

"Well then!" Mr. Kagami laughed again as he took the time to kindly speak to one of his special graphic designers, "I think I should tell you that the movie is a lot less scarier than what you live with". At this time, his father had done all the greetings with his cast and turned all his attention to taiga.

"No way" Taiga said in disbelief as his father kissed his forehead.

"Yes way my peu tigre cub" Mr. Kagami lifted taiga high in his arms, "do you wanna know what's scarier than all the monsters in the movies?" he asked.

Taiga bit his lip before nodding yes.

"Your Maman" the man nuzzled his nose against his son.

Giggling, Taiga shook his head, "No way Papa!" Taiga continued to giggle.

"Yes, Maman screams whenever père touches her coffee" Taiga made a gross face at this "and chocolate" Taiga made a gasping noise out of this.

"One time, when she was enceinte with your frère she threw a bowling ball at me~" Taiga's eyes became wide in horror.

Smiling, Mr. Kagami brought his son into his lap to hug.

"Listen well to your Père, my peu tigre cub" Mr. Kagami's lifted his pointer finger to the sky, "a woman's coffee is sacred, and so is her stash of chocolate. Do not touch either".

Taiga bobbed his head with a solemn expression. Or as solemn an expression a five year old could manage.

"Okay Papa".

/

"_A woman's coffee is sacred and so is her stash of chocolate. Do not touch either" _

The fault of the entire situation laid in Murasakibara's hand and somewhat is coach Araki's wooden sword.

"Kagami" Murasakibara whined as he pulled out another weed from the soccer team's expanse field. "Why do I have to do this" he was truly sounding and looking pathetic with no candy or sweets in his pockets or hands.

"What the- why the hell do I have to do this? I don't even attend this school!" Kagami shouted from his hunched position.

"Huh?" Murasakibara looked surprised at Kagami's appearance, "when did you get here?" he asked.

"Bastard!" Kagami screeched pointed at Murasakibara, "I was here the entire time! You called me over here and dragged me into-" he gestured angrily at the field, "-this!"

Murasakibara remained silent for a moment, "you okay Kagami?"

Kagami shot the taller male a glare as he breathed heavily through his nose. "I'm fine".

"If Kagami was there the entire time-" Murasakibara put in his hands in his pocket only to sigh when he found no sweets, "-then Kagami should know what happened".

Kagami's gained a dark look, "yeah I do".

"I don't know why she's so angry" Murasakibara went back to weeding, "Masako-chin is scary".

Kagami looked at Murasakibara, "what?" he asked.

Murasakibara pouted, "I really don't know why she is so angry" he mumbled to himself.

Sighing to himself, Kagami clasped one of Murasakibara's shoulder with a look in his eyes. "Listen, Murasakibara…" he said in a strained tone.

Murasakibara stopped his weeding to look at Kagami's serious face.

"My Dad once told me something that has helped me in life" Murasakibara tilted his head in confusion. "A woman's coffee is sacred and so is her stash of chocolate. Do not touch either" Kagami closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"Really?"

"Yes" Kagami's voice was perfect monotone.

Murasakibara still looked unconvinced.

Kagami sighed, "Look at it this way, you didn't like that the coach took all your candy, right?"

Murasakibara nodded.

"You took her candy without permission" Kagami said in a tone that neither implied Murasakibara was or was not to blame for the situation, "the candy she was hiding so she wouldn't eat it all at once".

Murasakibara frowned, "if she didn't want anyone to eat it, then she should've eaten all at once".

Kagami had to stop himself from messaging his head in frustration. "Look women are weird like that" he sighed.

"Then they should stop being so weird" Murasakibara grumbled to himself.

Wincing, Kagami awkwardly patted the giant's back. "Yeah, but you can't tell them that".

"I know", Murasakibara muttered, "I learned from watching Mine-chin and Momo-chin".

They both shared a wince and a sigh of frustration before going back to weeding.

/

**A/N:**

**My head cannon won't leave me alone so this came about. I own up to all mistakes made. **

**In my head cannon, taiga is not a momma's boy but instead a daddy's little man. Out of all the children, taiga is his father's favorite.**

**Here's another thing my head cannon says: Taiga's mother is not French even though she specializes in cuisines that are French. Taiga's dad is French and meet his mother when their professors held a joint lecture. You could say it was love at first sight for his mother, and an OMG-I-have-a-stalker experience for his father.**

**Anyways, I'm pretty sure many of you can deduce what I wrote in French, but the terms I used are for "little tiger cub", "pregnant", "mommy", "papa", and "brother". I wont point them out since they are easy to point out in the sentences. **


	4. Première Sœur: Don't Ask, Don't Tell

Knowledge is Power

Main character(s): Kagami Taiga and Generation of Miracles

Rating: T

Warnings: GOM/Kagami, OCs that are mentioned but not named are Kagami's family, and a theoretical family situation for Kagami.

Summary: AU. Kagami is only an angel because of the various mottos his family gives him.

Disclaimer: Uh? The term fanfiction should explain everything.

/

Stuff you may want to know before reading:

In my world Taiga Kagami is the youngest of six children. He has four older sisters and one older brother. The closest one to him in age is 26. His older sisters are of the age 39, 32, 29, and 26. Taiga's oldest sister is a housewife with three children, his second oldest sister is a costume designer and married. Taiga's third sister is a famous BL manga artist and is going out with a girl (after numerous refusals from Alex), Taiga's fourth sister is a cosplayer and is the fiancé of a college football star. Taiga's only brother is 38 years old and with a pregnant wife. The older brother is considered useless by the Kagami sisters. Since he was young, Taiga was shoved around and tricked by his sister's to do what they want (cooking, dressing up, modeling for comic strips, etc.) cue Taiga's bluntness with crying women (his sisters always tricked him through crocodile tears). Taiga looks like his mother (eyebrows and all) but has his father's personality. His mother is a French chef with restaurants open internationally, she likes making him cry in fear. Taiga's father is a sympathetic man who makes horror movies. Taiga's dad ditched moving in with Taiga to go on a love cruise ship with Taiga's mother. Alex and Tatsuya have met the Kagami family and try to avoid them.

This takes place after Seirin's win against Rakuzen.

/

_Taiga and oldest sister (and a nephew of Taiga's)._

To say that Taiga and his oldest sister have a bad relationship would be a lie. To say that they have an exceptional relationship would be stretching the truth. They really didn't have a relationship for when Taiga was born, his oldest sister was twenty-three and almost ready to graduate college. It didn't help that she got engaged a year before Taiga's birth.

By the time Taiga was old enough to hold a conversation, and not very intelligent conversation, his sister was pregnant and already had a child only two years younger than her brother. If anything, Taiga's oldest sister didn't feel like a sister. She felt more like a young aunt with children around his age. Taiga blamed his parents on this and often wondered what life would be like if he was closer to his siblings' age. This was such a time.

Taiga was used to being told he was cute and that his family was weird whenever it came to 'sharing time' at school. What Kagami wasn't used to was being told that his family was weird by his own two-year younger nephew.

"Our family is weird" his nephew complained as he stared at a piece of homework.

Taiga just looked at the boy with a disturbed expression. "You don't say" he said sarcastically.

Apparently being six meant that sarcasm wasn't actually a thing. "I had to tell everyone about my family today" his nephew frowned as he took out a crayon and laid his homework down "and they said it was weird to have an uncle only two years older than me".

Taiga snorted, "Well it's weird to have a nephew only two years younger than me".

His nephew nodded in understanding, "I went to auntie and asked her what to do" Taiga froze at this.

"Which auntie" he asked his nephew as his mind went to the worst auntie to ask and the best auntie to ask.

His nephew held up a number three and Taiga felt like weeping in horror.

"Whatever she said, do not listen or do it" Taiga stressed at his nephew.

"Not listen or do what?" his pregnant and oldest sister asked as she snuck up on the two children.

"We want to stop being called weird" Taiga's nephew spewed out to his mother, "people always say its weird when I say that I'm only two years younger than Taiga" his mother's eyes went wide.

"Really" she said, her eyes now narrowing. Giving a bright smile towards the two children, Taiga's sister continued to speak. "Well, what did my sister say?" she asked.

"Auntie said that all I need to do is marry Taiga!" his mother stifled a laugh, "so she gave me this!" he pointed to a ring pop on Taiga's finger. "She said that if Taiga wore it we would be married! That way we won't be a two year apart uncle and nephew but a married couple only two years apart!" he chirped and Taiga's face became horrified as he looked down at the ring pop.

Taiga's oldest sister burst into laughter that left her son confused and Taiga shaking his head.

"That's one way to do it!" she giggled and patted her belly slightly, "but I'll let you know another way to do this-" she was cut off by her son.

"No!" he said firmly "I want to marry Taiga!"

Ruffling his head, his mother nodded as she indulged her son's whims. "Okay, but ya gotta keep your marriage secret" she held her finger to her mouth and made a shushing motion, "that way Taiga won't be harassed by your admirers" Taiga felt at this moment that his older sister was official worse than his third sister.

"if I keep it secret, what will l tell everyone about my family?" her son asked with a pout. Taiga finished his homework and pretended he didn't know the two.

"If they don't ask, don't tell them. Even if they are your friends." She told the two of them with a smile.

Taiga just scowled up at her. "That doesn't solve the problem" he growled.

"What problem?" she asked puzzled. "Oh you mean between you two?" she looked back and forth between her little brother and her son.

"It's not a problem" her son pouted.

Laughing, she patted her son and little brother on the head. "No its not".

Taiga looked flabbergasted. "Yes, it is a problem" he stomped his foot, "we can't get married and I don't want to!" He screeched.

"Love is free" his sister smiled, "you may feel different when you are older" she added with a knowing smile.

Taiga just scowled and stormed out of the room leaving his oldest sister and her son behind.

"They are all crazy" he hissed to himself.

/

"_If they don't ask, don't tell them. Even if they are your friends_

Kagami knew that one day the time would come for him to acknowledge that he had family members besides his father. He just never expected that time to come so soon when he abandoned them to go to Japan. And he never expected to be talking about them in this way. He didn't even know how he ended up in this situation, hosting half the generation of miracles in his own apartment and undergoing an interview by the ever jubilant Kise.

"Kagamicchi, Kagamicchi! This next question is for you!" Kise cheered from across the table.

Aomine groaned, sticking a finger in his ears to emphasis his boredom. "Really, why are we even doing this?" Aomine scowled at Kise, "You already know everything about us" he paused for a moment, "idiot" he added on as an aftermath.

"No, not everything!" Kise ignored the tone in Aomine's voice. "This is for my grade, my grade! If I can't do this project then I fail" he tried to look pathetically at Kuroko and Kagami for support.

"Why do you have such bad grades anyway?" Midorima scowled.

"I don't!" Kise defended as he shuffled his papers.

"Then why are we here, idiot?" Aomine hissed in anger.

"Because this is worth half my grade" Kise stated seriously.

"So you don't really need to do this?" Midorima raised an eyebrow, ready to bolt for the door.

"Yes, I do! Even if I have a perfect score, getting anything below a b would mean I have to quit the basketball club! Aomineicchi! Midorimicchi!" Kise wailed dramatically "I have to do this to play! Please!" Kise made puppy eyes at the two.

"Fine! What is your next question, idiot?" Aomine sighed in defeat.

"How many siblings do you have?" Kise asked as he looked down at his paperwork.

"None" Aomine said with a tone of utter boredom.

Midorima sighed, "One" he made a pained expression "a sister".

Everyone turned to Kuroko to await the mysterious shadow's answer.

Kuroko just looked at the group with his typical expression. "None" he answered.

"Aww," Kise whined "well Kagamicchi looks like he is an only child so…" Kise started to write on some of his papers.

"I actually have five siblings" Kagami coughed as he looked down.

It was eerily silent as the Kise, Midorima, Aomine, and Kuroko absorbed the information.

"Five! Shit man that's a lot! Lend me one when a three legged race happens!" Aomine said, grinning and slapping Kagami on the back.

"Your parents must have a happy relationship" Midorima said as he covered his amazement at the answer.

"Really?" Kise let out a high pitch squeal. "I want to meet your younger siblings!" Kise cooed, "I bet they are super cute~"

Kuroko titled his head in thought. "Are they older than you?" Kuroko asked as he blinked blandly.

Kagami sighed and felt an oncoming headache.

"Why have you never mentioned them before?" Kuroko continued.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Kagami lifted his head up to respond to the curious faces staring at him. "I don't like talking about them" the 'or even acknowledging them' went unsaid.

"Why? Do you not have a good relationship with them?" Kise asked as he scribbled something onto his paper.

Midorima gave Kagami a sympathetic look.

"What gender are they?" Kuroko said as he looked over Kise's shoulder.

"Man, it must rock to have siblings" Aomine leaned back and continued, "It sucks being an only child".

"And that right there is what lets everyone know that you are an only child" Midorima pushed up his glasses.

"Bastard!-" Kuroko cut Aomine off with a quick jab to the taller teen's ribs.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko made a hand motion for Kagami to continue.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kagami tried to stave of the headache that came when talking about _them_. "I have five siblings" he started again "they are all older than me" Kise's expression dropped slightly. "Four are girls" Midorima and Aomine gave a look of pity wince at that, "one is a guy" Kagami finished as he crossed his arms.

Blowing a raspberry, Kise pouted. "Aw, I need some more information, Kagamicchi!"

Kuroko nodded as he took Kise's interview questions out of his hand.

"Kurokoicchi!" Kise tried to snatch them back. "Give me back my papers! I need them!"

"How old is the oldest sibling?" Kuroko read as he dodged Kise's hands.

"Thirty-nine" Kagami said without a moment of pause.

Everyone paused at the new information.

"Age gap!" Aomine hissed in surprise,

"Old enough to be your parent" Midorima muttered under his breath.

Kagami just looked uncomfortable and fidgeted in his seat. Noticing Kagami's uncomfortableness, Kuroko urged Kise to ask the next question.

"Uh," Kise quickly straightened his papers out, "if you have multiple siblings what are their ages in order and what gender responds to those ages?" Kise read monotone.

Kagami flushed and looked away from the group in front of him. "My oldest sister is thirty-nine, my older brother is thirty-eight and the rest of my sisters are thirty-two, twenty-nine, and twenty-six" he mumbled.

"You really are the baby of the family" Aomine said, stunned at the ages Kagami listed.

Midorima, just coughed into his hands and awkwardly reached over to pat Kagami on the back. Kuroko slapped the reaching hand away and patted Kagami on the back.

"Next question" Kuroko said as he scooted closer next to Kagami, ignoring the glares sent to him by Aomine and Midorima.

Kise grumbled under his breath before casting Kagami a bright smile. "If your siblings happen to be of working age what do they do for a living?" he asked, smile still painfully bright.

Kagami frowned but responded anyways, "My older sister is a housewife, my older brother is a business man, and my second oldest sister is a costume designer". Kagami took a deep breath, "my third sister is a magna artist and my last sister is a" Kagami paused, "cosplayer" he frowned at the term.

Another moment of silence was held as the group imagined what Kagami's siblings are like.

"Next question" Kuroko broke the silence.

"What do your parents do for a living?" Kise asked immediately as he looked down at his paper.

"My mom cooks for a living" Aomine casted Midorima a smug look at Kagami's statement, "and my dad does horror movies" Kagami shuddered at this.

Kise nodded as he wrote on his papers. Taking a moment to pause, Kise shuffled his papers with a wide GRIN on his face. "What kind of guys do you like?" he asked, "good looking ones? Ones with a money?" Kise's eyes stripped Kagami of clothes "ones with big dicks?" Aomine smirked at this question.

Kagami frowned at the question. "Is this an actual question?" Kagami asked.

"Yes" Kise grinned at Kagami while Kuroko said "no".

"Why don't actual ask the real questions?" Midorima stressed, growling at the blonde.

"Fine then" Kise sulked before shuffling his papers. Aomine just rubbed his head like he had a headache.

"Get on with it, idiot" Aomine barked impatiently.

Kise ignored Aomine, "what type of person would you date?"

"Huh? A person who likes basketball" Kagami frowned as he thought.

"Any gender in particular?"

"No, not really? My aunts always say that love is free."

"What are the requirements for him to be your boyfriend?"

"A love of basketball and are those really questions?" Kagami gave another frown to the blond.

"Yes they are, Kagami-kun" Kuroko spoke, avoiding making eye contact with Kagami's stare.

Kagami just sighed, "Great, just great". He motioned for Kise to continue, "next question".

/

A/N:

My head cannon won't leave me alone so this came about. I own up to all mistakes made.

This is part one of this drabble (2 parts) the next part should be up next Sunday. I decided to make a schedule for this story's updates. Every Sunday, come check this story out.


	5. Première Sœur: Love is free

Knowledge is Power

Main character(s): Kagami Taiga and Generation of Miracles

Rating: T

Warnings: GOM/Kagami, OCs that are mentioned but not named are Kagami's family, and a theoretical family situation for Kagami.

Summary: AU. Kagami is only an angel because of the various mottos his family gives him.

Disclaimer: Uh? The term fanfiction should explain everything.

/

Stuff you may want to know before reading:

In my world Taiga Kagami is the youngest of six children. He has four older sisters and one older brother. The closest one to him in age is 26. His older sisters are of the age 39, 32, 29, and 26. Taiga's oldest sister is a housewife with three children, his second oldest sister is a costume designer and married. Taiga's third sister is a famous BL manga artist and is going out with a girl (after numerous refusals from Alex), Taiga's fourth sister is a cosplayer and is the fiancé of a college football star. Taiga's only brother is 38 years old and with a pregnant wife. The older brother is considered useless by the Kagami sisters. Since he was young, Taiga was shoved around and tricked by his sister's to do what they want (cooking, dressing up, modeling for comic strips, etc.) cue Taiga's bluntness with crying women (his sisters always tricked him through crocodile tears). Taiga looks like his mother (eyebrows and all) but has his father's personality. His mother is a French chef with restaurants open internationally, she likes making him cry in fear. Taiga's father is a sympathetic man who makes horror movies. Taiga's dad ditched moving in with Taiga to go on a love cruise ship with Taiga's mother. Alex and Tatsuya have met the Kagami family and try to avoid them.

This takes place after Seirin's win against Rakuzen.

/

"_Love is free" his sister smiled, "you may feel different when you are older" she added with a knowing smile._

Well he was older now and he still felt the same. About his so called 'engagement' to his nephew. Really, his family didn't have to take it so seriously. But, they wouldn't be his family if they didn't and it sucked that this entire situation revolved around him. Though at moments like these, Kagami's family really showed its insanity. Or sanity in his father's case.

So on a beautiful Sunday morning, Kagami felt the urge to call his mother up. Because at least he could expect insanity from her and not them. And by them, Kagami was referring to the four generation of miracles members across from him; Grumpy, Happy, Bashful, and Dopey.

"Hey Bakagami, pay attention" Aomine growled as he swiftly passed the red head and performed a dunk.

Bringing a hand up to Kagami's forehead, Kise asked: "Is Kagamicchi feeling okay?"

"Kagami should be more careful not to catch a cold" Murasakibara spoke from on the sideline of the basketball court.

"No, that's no it" Kuroko said as he looked Kagami up and down worriedly.

Aomine looked trouble. "If it's got Bakagami worried then it must be worth something" Aomine said as he cradled the basketball in between his body and arm.

Kagami sighed as Kuroko and Kise walked over to him.

"That's not good! Every time you sigh you are letting out a piece of your life" Kise cried as he crowded around Kagami.

Murasakibara frowned, "What's wrong?" he asked as he opened up a new bag of snacks to eat.

Kagami bit his lip and started to shake lightly.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked concerned as he picked up a hand of Kagami's and cradled it.

"Tetsu" Aomine growled.

"No fair Kurokoicchi!" Kise whined and swung his arms through Kagami's right one.

"Would you like a snack?" Murasakibara held out his bag of nearly empty snacks to Kagami.

Kagami sighed then cleared his voice, "its fine, just my mom and sisters" '_are being complete jerks_' he finished mentally.

"Are they okay?" Kuroko asked immediately. Kagami nodded his head at the question.

"Ah, I heard you only have older siblings," Murasakibara looked sympathetic, "I know the feeling".

"What happened?" Aomine questioned roughly, "You can always tell me" he brought a hand to scratch his flushed check.

Kagami was stunned for a second. "Weird' he responded at the image of a blushing Aomine.

"Shut the hell up bastard!" Aomine shouted at Kagami angrily, the blush still on his face. "I'm just worried about you" he casted his gaze away again.

"Kagami-kun/Kagamicchi" Kise and Kuroko said quietly from their place at Kagami's sides.

"That's not nice" Murasakibara said as he gestured with potato chips at Kuroko and Kise who were each hanging off an arm of Kagami's.

"Quiet" Kuroko glared harshly at Murasakibara before turning kind eyes onto Kagami quickly. "Does Kagami-kun want to talk about it with me privately?" he titled his head and ignored the angry sputters coming from the other generation of miracles.

"Or does Kagamicchi not want to talk about it?" Kise asked from Kagami's other side and gave a slight tug so that Kagami was leaning into him, "I can just stay with Kagamicchi for the night so you won't be alone" Kise fluttered his eyes at Kagami. "To give you a companionably silence" Kise flushed lightly.

"You-" Aomine pointed at Kise incredulously, "you don't know the meaning of silence! That funny coming from a chatterbox" Kise casted Aomine a glare.

"It is funny, now let go of Kagami-kun" Kuroko's monotone voice spoke from where he tightened his grip around Kagami's arm.

"You should take your own advice, Kuro-chin" Murasakibara spoke from where he was towering threatening over Kuroko.

"Yeah!" Kise looked around Kagami so that his eyes could meet Kuroko's gaze. "Kurokoicchi should take his own advice!" Kise stuck his tongue out at the shorter male.

Kuroko only glowered at the blonde.

"Bakagami shouldn't worry" Aomine sniffed, looking down his nose in distaste at Kise. "It can't be that bad if you're not willing to share" Aomine smirked righteously in a way the he knows will ruffle Kagami's feathers.

Kagami opened his mouth to let out a long frustrated groan. The generation of miracles gazed in apprehension at Kagami.

"You should really tell us what's wrong" Kise bit his bottom lip.

Kagami looked down and spoke quietly, "my mom is pushing for my engagement to be finalized".

The saying 'calm before the storm' is very accurate and applicable right here.

"E-e-engagement!" Aomine sputtered.

Kise's eyes started to water, "Kagamicchi can't marry!"

"I'll crush your fiancé" Murasakibara growled, crushing his bag of chips.

Kuroko looked upset "Is it willing?" he asked, eyes glinting in ire. "Your marriage?" Kuroko looked ready to set something on fire.

"Of course it isn't! Tetsu just look at Kagami's face" Aomine gestured to the resignation in Kagami's eyes.

"Kagamicchi!" Kise cried and buried his face into Kagami's arm.

"Let's elope" Aomine spoke bluntly with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"W-w-what?!" Kagami looked startled at the bold response of Aomine's.

Kise removed his face from Kagami's arm. "No fair!" Kise objected before looking up at Kagami, "Kagamicchi you should elope with me! Or use me as a lover!" he smiled brightly at Kagami.

"Like the hell he would!" Aomine took a threatening step forward towards Kise.

Kise pouted at Aomine. "But I'm good looking, I can charm anyone and I have money" the smile on Kise's face was smug, "I'm everything a mother-in-law could hope for".

"Kagami should run away with me" Murasakibara spoke up as he unrumpled his bag of snacks.

"No he should run away with me" Kuroko protested and wormed his way so that Kagami's arm was draped over his shoulder. "What is Kagami-kun's fiancé like? What does she do for a living?" Kuroko asked with a dark look as he snuggled next to Kagami's side.

The rest of the generation of miracles remained silent they waited to hear about the woman who dared to steal Kagami.

"He's not even a real fiancé" Kagami grumbled ignoring the looks that the generation of miracles casted him. "It's something stupid that happened when we were younger and he is still obsessed about it and mom is amusing him because she likes to make my life difficult" Kagami said, not pausing for breath.

Murasakibara had stopped eating his chips to cast Kagami a look of happiness. "Kagami's fiancé is a male?"

Kagami frowned at Murasakibara, "everyone in my family always say 'love is free'" he responded.

"Heh, that makes things easier" Aomine smirked, "I'll just impress my future mother-in-law so she forgets about the other guy" Aomine tone was that of smugness. "You'd make a good wife" Kagami sputtered at this, "be prepared for your last name to become Aomine" he looked smug.

"Mine-chin is wrong" Murasakibara glared at Aomine, "Murasakibara is a better last name for Kagami".

"Kagami-kun should become a Kuroko-kun" Kuroko looked up at Kagami.

Kise left out a mocking laugh. "The best last name would be Kise" Kise looked around the group of teens. "Aomine Taiga" Kise gave a condescending look at Aomine, "Murasakibara Taiga" he gazed at Murasakibara before shifting to Kuroko "Kuroko Taiga" he paused at the flush faces of his former teammates, "Kise Taiga sounds much better than those" Kise laid his head on Kagami's shoulder.

There was a collective growl from Aomine and Murasakibara.

"That's nice" Kagami said causing Kise to flush in pride and the others to gasp. "But I'm gonna have to leave right now" Kagami started to walk quickly off the outside court.

"Where are you going?" Murasakibara asked.

Kise wailed as he and Kuroko were forcefully disconnected from Kagami's body "Kagamicchi come back!"

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko looked slightly hurt and confused.

"Why are you leaving?" Aomine asked as Kagami paused and looked back at the group.

"I don't feel well anymore" he stated before turning back and continuing to walk away. It wouldn't be good to stay around people whose craziness rivaled that of his family's.

/

**A/N:**

**My head cannon won't leave me alone so this came about. I own up to all mistakes made. **

**This is the is part of the drabble just before this one. Cue the no family part in the beginning. There is a schedule for this story's updates, every Sunday comes a new drabble or two.**


	6. Deuxième Sœur: Attention to Details

Knowledge is Power

Main character(s): Kagami Taiga and Generation of Miracles

Rating: T

Warnings: GOM/Kagami, OCs that are mentioned but not named are Kagami's family, and a theoretical family situation for Kagami.

Summary: AU. Kagami is only an angel because of the various mottos his family gives him.

Disclaimer: Uh? The term fanfiction should explain everything.

/

Stuff you may want to know before reading:

In my world Taiga Kagami is the youngest of six children. He has four older sisters and one older brother. The closest one to him in age is 26. His older sisters are of the age 39, 32, 29, and 26. Taiga's oldest sister is a housewife with three children, his second oldest sister is a costume designer and married. Taiga's third sister is a famous BL manga artist and is going out with a girl (after numerous refusals from Alex), Taiga's fourth sister is a cosplayer and is the fiancé of a college football star. Taiga's only brother is 38 years old and with a pregnant wife. The older brother is considered useless by the Kagami sisters. Since he was young, Taiga was shoved around and tricked by his sister's to do what they want (cooking, dressing up, modeling for comic strips, etc.) cue Taiga's bluntness with crying women (his sisters always tricked him through crocodile tears). Taiga looks like his mother (eyebrows and all) but has his father's personality. His mother is a French chef with restaurants open internationally, she likes making him cry in fear. Taiga's father is a sympathetic man who makes horror movies. Taiga's dad ditched moving in with Taiga to go on a love cruise ship with Taiga's mother. Alex and Tatsuya have met the Kagami family and try to avoid them.

This takes place after Seirin's win against Rakuzen.

/

Taiga and the second sister.

"Hold still!" a brown haired woman snarled at a fidgeting boy of nine.

The boy held still for a few seconds before he started to giggle at the ticklish sensations coming from his side.

"Taiga!" the twenty-three year old snapped, "I'm going to end up poking you with the needles". She frowned before going back to measuring and tacking the hems and sides of an alarmingly bright dress.

"I'm sorry" Taiga said, struggling to keep the smile off his face. "It just that-" he bit his lip to stop the giggles forming when his sister pulled the dress's fabric on his hip, "-I'm ticklish".

"Yeah?" the woman raised her eyebrow as she quickly moved to the boy's opposite hip, "well you are about to be a pincushion if you keep squirming" she couldn't help the small grin on her face. "And don't pull at the collar Taiga" she reprimanded the young boy.

"Why does it have to be a dress?" Taiga pouted as his arms went back to his sides.

Leaning back from her quick tailor of the outfit the woman frowned. "I thought you wanted to go trick-o-treating as a pair with our sister" neither need to name which sister she was referring to, "do you not want to go anymore?" she asked as she motioned for Taiga to raise his arms.

Worming out of the dress, Taiga frowned at all the red marks on the outfit. "I do want to go as a pair" his sister got up and went to lay the dress down on her workstation, "but I thought she was going as a guy" it was something that his sister closest to him in age tended to do.

"Yeah, well she and her boyfriend decided to go as an anime couple" his other sister flapped her hands at him.

"Yeah?" Taiga tilted his head, "then why couldn't I go as what her boyfriend is going as?" he asked, approaching as his sister went through one of her drawers.

"Because you asked for matching outfit with what she was going as" taking out a folder and quickly flipping it, her eyes went wide as she pulled a picture. "See this Taiga?" she asked as kneeled down and handed the picture to the boy.

His face scrunched up in distaste as he noticed a girl with black hair wearing the finished product of his dress. "I'm going as this?" his voice dripped with aversion of his outfit.

Laughing, his older sister ruffled his hair and gently pried the picture from his clutch. "Yep, that's the child of the anime couple she is going as".

Taiga's shoulders drooped. "So she basically needs me so that she can play house" he had a disappointed frown on his face.

"Pretty much" his sister pushed him towards the door, "and you can't say no" she added with an amused grin.

Sighing, Taiga resigned himself to his fate. "At least the dress is blue".

His sister stopped moving. "It is not a blue" she hissed at the boy, "it is an ultramarine".

Taiga just raised an eyebrow. He didn't need to speak for his face made his nonchalance known.

"Attentions to details is important, remember this!" his sister shouted as she took his shoulders and lightly shook.

"Yeah! Okay!" Taiga shouted back as her.

Sighing, his sister released his shoulders and shoved him out of her studio. "Go hangout at the basketball course" she grabbed a large bowl full of candy and shoved it into his arms.

Scrambling to prevent the large bowl from dropping, Taiga sniffed at his sister before leaving her studio.

/

"_Attentions to details is important, remember this"_

Kagami hated agreeing with anything his sisters say. He hated it with passion. Especially now when such teachings from them came into a lifesaving decision. Well in this case it wasn't really "lifesaving" as much as money saving.

He was dragged to a nearby open market by his coach and teammates. Of course as per usual, a generation of miracles hijacked the Seirin group bonding. Luckily, it was one that was only marginally less crazy and annoying than the others.

"Kagami! Look at these!" a hand tugged Kagami's school uniform and preceded to drag him to a booth.

And according the laws of fate, this generation of miracle had to have a pseudo shadow to make up for all the other's lack of annoyance.

"Takao" Kagami sighed as he walked over to the vendor selling trading cards.

And that itself was creepy. The vendor reminded Kagami of all the stranger-danger warnings his family always gave.

"Heh" and Kagami thought of a toad as the vendor chuckled and rubbed his hands together. "Such fine strapping lads visiting my booth" Kagami and Takao both shuddered as the vendor looked them up and down, "what can I do for you" his smile revealed a golden tooth.

Takao gave a surprisingly fake but steady smile, "we're just looking" the old moved behind his booth, "no need to get up mister" Kagami understood that Takao didn't want any wandering hands behind or next to them.

Kagami nodded along, "we don't want to stress out your body" Kagami gave a smile that he practiced on his sisters to get out of whatever they were planning.

This only caused the old man to gain a glint in his eyes that reminded Kagami of what Aomine and Kise would sometimes get. "Oh ho, I wouldn't mind my body getting stressed out by you boys" and Kagami swore if Takao wasn't here he would have run away by now.

Takao elbowed the frozen Kagami and tugged him over to a card that was on display "what do you think of this?" he asked wanting to get out of the sight of the old man.

Kagami looked closely at the card observing the details. The old man went to the other side of his booth to talk to a customer.

"Its fake" they both muttered quietly to each other. Looking at Kagami it surprise, Takao gaped. "How could you tell?" because Kagami certainly didn't have the hawk eyes.

Kagami straightened back up and casted Takao a look, "my sisters have always told me to pay attention to details like clothing and stuff" Takao casted an understanding gaze at Kagami. "Did you know it was fake?" he asked the shorter boy.

Takao nodded his head, "yeah but I wanted to make sure" he grinned up a Kagami before turning and walking away.

"What!? Then why did I have to come?" Kagami demanded as he stormed after Takao.

Takao snorted at the question. "You've seen the old man" Takao gave an innocent look "he's creepy and his hands wander" he turned back to point at the old man tried to make a grab at a woman's butt but failed because she moved over to expect a different merchandise "look at his size, and look at mine" Takao gestured to the size difference. The old man was like the first try at building a Murasakibara, "do you think I could have fended him off if he cornered me?" Takao asked rhetorically as he gazed up at Kagami.

"You have the hawk eyes" Kagami left the 'you can't be cornered and could dodge any attempts of a grope from behind' unsaid. "You could have always screamed for help" he pouted and Takao resumed walking.

"That wouldn't work. Just look at the cluster of people here" Takao gestured to the mass groups walking around, "they wouldn't know which tent it came from".

Kagami frowned, "still couldn't you have gotten Midorima to do this?" he asked.

Takao broke down into laughter, "I'm trying to get an intimidation factor" he wiped a tear from his eye, "Midorima is too pretty to be intimidating" and Kagami knew that Takao was right.

Kagami just huffed and continued to walk, not looking down at Takao.

"Aw, don't be like that" Takao clung to Kagami's arm. "I'll make it up to you, we can stop by a buffet on the way back" Takao smirked as they walked back to the basketball group. "Heads up" Takao smirked.

Kagami gave Takao a confused look. "Kagami-kun" Kuroko said as he suddenly materialized by Kagami's side "where have you been?" he asked giving a glare at Takao's position next to Kagami.

Takao gave Kuroko a smirk. "He helped me fend off a pervert" Takao leaned his head against Kagami's arm. The two looked like a couple and Kuroko wanted to send an ignite pass through Takao's head.

Midorima walked over to the trio "that's nice of him" he pushed up his glasses and glowered at Takao.

"I know" Takao held back a snicker at Midorima's face, "he's my hero~" Takao gushed and fluttered his eyes at the two.

Kagami just sighed and moved to join Seirin.

"We're going to leave soon" Kuroko spoke as he clutched at the ends of Kagami's shirt possessively. "Coach plans to take us to the nearby basketball court for practice".

Kagami nodded his head, "hey you can come along, right Takao?" Kagami gazed down at the short point guard.

Kuroko froze and Midorima gaped at Takao and Kagami.

"Why is Takao going with us?" Kuroko tugged Kagami hard to get him to stop starring at Takao.

"He's taking me out to a buffet" Kagami smiled and patted Kuroko's head before walking to the Riko with Takao in tow.

Ever the trouble maker, Takao turned around winked at the stunned Midorima and Kuroko before holding up a peace sign.

/

**A/N:**

**My head cannon won't leave me alone so this came about. I own up to all mistakes made. **

**My great grandmother was actually a seamstress and I have a lot of shirts, dresses, hats, and sweaters she made through knitting and the old fashion sewing way. She is a bad ass so I based the sister #2 outfit making skills of what is passed down in my family.**

**I love Takao's sense of humor and his overall outlook of life. And before anyone asks, yes Takao is teasing Kuroko and Midorima. Takao noticed the generation of miracles trying to get Kagami's attention so he decided he should join just to get back at the people who destroyed his middle school team. So far, Takao is the only one who is actually in the lead. **

**I am posting two chapters today because next week is midterms and I don't know if I could write another chapter in between my studying. So expect another chapter on Sunday, though it is proabably going to be short. **


	7. Père et Fils: Cheap Labor

Knowledge is Power

Main character(s): Kagami Taiga and Generation of Miracles

Rating: T

Warnings: GOM/Kagami, OCs that are mentioned but not named are Kagami's family, and a theoretical family situation for Kagami.

Summary: AU. Kagami is only an angel because of the various mottos his family gives him.

Disclaimer: Uh? The term fanfiction should explain everything.

/

"_French"_

"Japanese"

/

Stuff you may want to know before reading:

In my world Taiga Kagami is the youngest of six children. He has four older sisters and one older brother. The closest one to him in age is 26. His older sisters are of the age 39, 32, 29, and 26. Taiga's oldest sister is a housewife with three children, his second oldest sister is a costume designer and married. Taiga's third sister is a famous BL manga artist and is going out with a girl (after numerous refusals from Alex), Taiga's fourth sister is a cosplayer and is the fiancé of a college football star. Taiga's only brother is 38 years old and with a pregnant wife. The older brother is considered useless by the Kagami sisters. Since he was young, Taiga was shoved around and tricked by his sister's to do what they want (cooking, dressing up, modeling for comic strips, etc.) cue Taiga's bluntness with crying women (his sisters always tricked him through crocodile tears). Taiga looks like his mother (eyebrows and all) but has his father's personality. His mother is a French chef with restaurants open internationally, she likes making him cry in fear. Taiga's father is a sympathetic man who makes horror movies. Taiga's dad ditched moving in with Taiga to go on a love cruise ship with Taiga's mother. Alex and Tatsuya have met the Kagami family and try to avoid them.

This takes place after Seirin's win against Rakuzen.

/

Father, sons, and grandchild

It was a family gathering. Or constitutes as a family gathering for the Kagami family. First, his sisters were there. All of them. And as per tradition, the females of the family ditched the males to go on a spa trip. Normally Taiga would be fine with this, but his sister-in-law just happened to leave behind her child. Her screaming one-year-old child. She believed her husband was actually competent, her first mistake of the evening. Gritting his teeth at the ear splitting wails coming from the baby, Taiga couldn't help but agree with the family motto. His older brother was absolutely useless.

"He wants his diaper changed" his brother complained as he held up his son to Taiga.

Taiga scowled down at the flushed baby that refused to stop crying. "You're his father" Taiga spat casting his useless brother a glare, "you deal with it" Taiga crossed his arms.

"There, there" their father smiled as he came from behind "be nice to your older brother" his father smiled down before patting both his sons on their heads.

Taiga flushed and uncrossed his arms.

"Dad" Taiga's older brother whined "Taiga won't change his diaper" he gestured to his son wrapped in soft fabric.

Taiga just glowered at his older brother. "He's your kid! Take care of it!" Taiga hissed.

"Let's be nice to one another" their father laughed lightly and held out his arms for his grandchild. "I'll take care of him" Taiga looked at his older brother and father incredulously.

"You can't do that!" Taiga's voice gained a pitch reserved for teens in puberty. "How can he learn to do this if you do it for him?!"

"There you go!" his older brother happily chirped as he deposited his son into his father's arms.

Taiga's father just smiled down at his youngest son before giving his older son a wink. "I got this" he smiled and cradled the still sobbing baby, "you go chase after your wife and make sure your sisters aren't harassing her" Taiga's older brother's shoulder dropped in relief.

"Thanks dad" he smiled sheepishly at his father before kissing his son's forehead. "Bye my little man" he smiled and turned around to Taiga. "I'll leave him in your care" he chirped before ruffling Taiga's hair roughly, "see ya later, little cub!"

Taiga just scowled and tried to smooth his hair, "dad" he pouted "why did you let him go?" he questioned severely.

His father just smiled before beckoning Taiga to come closer. "Watch carefully my peu tigre" Taiga blushed lightly at his nickname, "you will need this with your sœur's children" Taiga grimaced and made a disgusted face as his father opened the diaper.

"Why?" he questioned as his father went slowly through the motion of changing a diaper. "I don't want kids" he added as his father moved with ease.

"Does not matter" his father didn't look up at Taiga, "As the baby of the family, we will expect you to be able to babysit without killing your nieces or nephews" he casted a glance at Taiga's disgruntled face.

"Why would I need to do that?" he asked, nose scrunched up as his father finished changing the diaper.

His father just laughed as he picked up the now silent baby, "you are cheap labor" he father pushed the baby into Taiga's arms "you start now" after making sure that Taiga had a hold of the baby his father got up quickly.

"Dad?" Taiga frowned as his father started walking away, "where are you going?" Taiga adjusted his hold on the squirming one-year old.

His father paused at the doorway before looking back at Taiga, "I had six children Taiga" he smiled, "you should spend some time with your nephew" the fourteen year old looked horrified.

His father exited the room and Taiga was left with the squirming child.

"Ma?" he asked looking at Taiga.

Looking miffed, Taiga stuck his tongue at the baby "no, it's Taiga".

"Ma!" the baby bounced happily and Taiga felt a headache starting.

"Taiga"

"Ma!"

Damn his irresponsible family.

/

"_As the baby of the family, we will expect you to be able to babysit without killing your nieces or nephew"_

Kagami always prepared for the unexpected because that was how he was raised. So on a bright Saturday morning when his doorbell rang, Kagami checked his cellphone to see if he had any missed messages. Sighing at his nearly empty inbox, Kagami removed the pan from the stove top.

Not bothering to remove the auburn colored apron, Kagami marched to his door and flung it open revealing a small red head with various supplies next to him.

"_Maman_" the child muttered as he smuggled into the plush rabbit at his side.

Kagami merely sighed and opened his door wider and bent down to gather the toddler and the numerous supplies next to him.

Once everything was gathered, Kagami kicked his door closed and approached his couch. Dropping the toys and supplies onto the floor next to the couch, Kagami placed his nephew down onto the floor besides a blue bunny that rivaled Murasakibara in height.

"_Noooooo_" his nephew whined and made to climb up Kagami.

Kagami patted his nephew on the head and smiled down at him, "_I need to move your high chair_" he picked up the white chair and balanced it on his shoulder. "_You haven't had breakfast have you?_"

His nephew shook his head and stumbled as he tried to walk next to Kagami.

Placing the high chair in the kitchen, Kagami inspected it for sturdiness.

"_Food please_" his nephew said as he tugged Kagami's jeans.

Giving the high chair one last test, Kagami turned to the stove top and tested the warmth of the food. Moving the pan back to the burner, Kagami looked down at his nephew. "_Why are you here?_" he asked the boy.

"_Mommy said to tell you 'love cruise'_" he tilted his head at Kagami.

Looking upwards, Kagami prayed for patience. "_When are they coming back?_"

"_Three months!_"the toddler chirped and held his arms up at Kagami.

Giving into his nephews imploring look, Kagami bent down and picked him up. "_Why me?_" Kagami asked.

"_Cheap_" his nephew repeated exactly what Kagami knew for the sudden babysitting duty.

Kagami sighed, turns out his sister-in-law does fit in with his family.

Taking the food off the burner, Kagami's cellphone buzzed. "_Legs_" he said as he moved to place the toddler in the high chair.

Flipping his cellphone open Kagami frowned at the message. "_How's your Japanese?_" he asked as he closed the phone and moved to the living room again.

"Hi, bye, my name is, how old are you, vacation, red hair, tall, rabbit, no, yes" the toddler listed while trying to count on his fingers.

Kagami took out a blue bag covered in spaceships before heading towards the kitchen. "_Do you know anything else?_" he asked as the toddler frowned at his fingers.

Nodding his head as his uncle took out his Sippy cup and forks, the boy frowned. "_I don't have enough fingers_" he pouted as Kagami gathered two plates.

"_That's okay_" Kagami smiled and dished out the servings, "_I'll count for you_" Kagami placed a panda shaped plate filled with hash browns, bacon, sausages, and eggs.

"Thanks for the food" his nephew bounced lightly as Kagami went to the fridge, "three, please, lost" he smiled, "that's all!"

Kagami sighed as he poured milk into his cup and his nephew's. "It's good enough" he mumbled under his breath before turning to face the boy. "_Would you like to meet some of my friends and play basket with me?_" he placed the Sippy cup on his nephew's right.

"_Yes please!_" his nephew yelled before clapping his hands together.

Kagami ruffled his hair before starting to eat with his nephew. Turns out he's bringing his own tagalong.

/

**A/N:**

**I'm having some trouble keeping family members of Taiga unnamed. It's really hard especially when naming them is an easier way out. The only family member(s) that I would name are Taiga's dad, Taiga's nephew from his oldest sister (the one that Taiga is "engaged" to) and the nephew in this drabble. I really don't want to name them but it seems like I have to if I want to write some of my ideas out.**

**Does anyone object to the name "Liam"? I think I'm going to name the nephew in this chapter Liam if I have to introduce him to the GOM. Short bio of the nephew: he is shy when speaking a foreign language in front of people who speak that language natively and he likes to only speak French when able. **

**Before anyone tries to take my head about how the young child acts, keep in mind that every child is unique. I would also like to make a friendly reminder; these are supposed to be a collection of drabbles. Though I do have a habit of getting lost in my writing. I own up to all mistakes. **

**This entire collection shall be in random order, don't expect the next chapter to feature 'Liam'.**


	8. Quatrième Sœur: Chase What You Want

Knowledge is Power

Main character(s): Kagami Taiga and Generation of Miracles

Rating: T

Warnings: GOM/Kagami, OCs that are mentioned but not named are Kagami's family, and a theoretical family situation for Kagami.

Summary: AU. Kagami is only an angel because of the various mottos his family gives him.

Disclaimer: Uh? The term fanfiction should explain everything.

/

Stuff you may want to know before reading:

In my world Taiga Kagami is the youngest of six children. He has four older sisters and one older brother. The closest one to him in age is 26. His older sisters are of the age 39, 32, 29, and 26. Taiga's oldest sister is a housewife with three children, his second oldest sister is a costume designer and married. Taiga's third sister is a famous BL manga artist and is going out with a girl (after numerous refusals from Alex), Taiga's fourth sister is a cosplayer and is the fiancé of a college football star. Taiga's only brother is 38 years old and with a pregnant wife. The older brother is considered useless by the Kagami sisters. Since he was young, Taiga was shoved around and tricked by his sister's to do what they want (cooking, dressing up, modeling for comic strips, etc.) cue Taiga's bluntness with crying women (his sisters always tricked him through crocodile tears). Taiga looks like his mother (eyebrows and all) but has his father's personality. His mother is a French chef with restaurants open internationally, she likes making him cry in fear. Taiga's father is a sympathetic man who makes horror movies. Taiga's dad ditched moving in with Taiga to go on a love cruise ship with Taiga's mother. Alex and Tatsuya have met the Kagami family and try to avoid them.

This takes place after Seirin's win against Rakuzen.

/

Taiga and his fourth sister

Out of all his sisters, Taiga gets along best with his fourth sister. She's the closest to him in age and all of her boyfriends had been sports players, until now.

"He does what?" Taiga asked in disbelief at what his sister was saying.

"He's the captain of the scholastic team and the manager of the girls' volleyball team" she repeated as she delicately painted her toes.

Taiga remained silent as he processed the information. It was unlike his sister not to date an athlete. She was vain and everyone knows it, even she knows it. So the thought of his sister dating someone not active was creepy and almost fated for failure. The kind of failure that explodes in ones face.

"Stop that" she hissed as she switched her toes "I'm not_ that _vain".

Taiga snorted "oxymoron" he grinned at her.

"Oxymoron yourself" she replied duly, "you play basketball. How do you even know what oxymoron means?" she asked.

"You're a blonde cheerleader. Do you know what it means?" Taiga asked in rhetoric.

She paused in her painting and looked up at her little brother, "did dad tell you what it means?"

Taiga flushed, because in fact their father did tell Taiga what oxymoron means. "So" he pouted, "did he tell you?"

"Yeah" she went back to painting her toes, "what do you have against my boyfriend?"

"Nothing" Taiga responded immediately and glared at his sister, "I just don't want to see him hurt by you"

"You don't even know him" she growled.

"But I know you" he responded as if the statement said everything.

His sister pouted and shrugged her shoulders. "Can't argue with that" she capped her nail paint and dangled her toes from where she was perched on her bed. Taiga crossed his arms and his sister rolled her eyes again, "I started dating him because he was..." she trailed off.

"Rich?" Taiga started listing possible reasons she would date someone "handsome? Smart at math? Cat lover? Strong?" Taiga frowned at his last word.

His sister giggled, "everything and stubborn" her smile was wistful.

"Stubborn?" Taiga raised an eyebrow in question.

His sister nodded her head frantically, "yes nothing is more attractive than a guy who would chase after you to the end of the world just for a smile" she cradled her head between her hands and started to coo.

Taiga was disturbed and leaned away slightly. "Gross" he whispered to himself.

His sister merely winked at him before giving him advice. "Stand your ground, Taiga! If you want it then chase it!" she cheered before gaining a glint in her eye that reminded Taiga of their mother, "nothing is more attractive to guys than one who tries to get what they want and-" she giggled into her hand.

Taiga quickly left the room and wished his sister's boyfriend good luck. It wouldn't be until later that Taiga would find out that the boyfriend was a beginner football player.

/

"_Stand your ground, Taiga! If you want it then chase it!"_

In situations like these, Kagami was grateful for the various mottos that his sisters gave him. Like right now, standing on a sun scorched basketball court with only water and Murasakibara to accompany him.

"Ugh" Kagami groaned as he cradled his grumbling stomach.

Murasakibara approached the crouched red head, "is Kagami okay?" he asked while munching on his snacks.

"Hungry" Kagami moaned before a bag of snacks was offered to him.

Watching Kagami take the snacks, Murasakibara got out a box of pocky. "Wanna stop and go get lunch?" he asked nonchalantly.

Kagami nodded his head, cheeks stuffed like a squirrels.

Gathering their bags, Kagami and Murasakibara headed to a nearby Maji Burger.

"Kagami?" Murasakibara asked as he looked down into Kagami's intense eyes. Bring his last pocky to his mouth, Murasakibara let his lips cradle it as he pondered what to do.

"Murasakibara" Kagami spoke and Murasakibara looked down.

Eyes going wide as Kagami stood on his toes, Murasakibara froze as Kagami grabbed his face and pulled him down.

Murasakibara's face flushed as Kagami got closer, "Kagami?" he asked around the stick of candy.

Kagami didn't respond as he bit into the other end of the stick. And he bit again, and again, and Murasakibara's eyes widen as he felt a pair of lips on his own. "K-Kaga-" a tongue invaded his mouth and Murasakibara felt his knees start to shake.

Kagami pulled away, face not flush but looking satisfied. "Let's get some real food" he grinned at Murasakibara before he resumed walking.

Murasakibara could only gape at Kagami's back. Turns out the red head stole his entire pocky.

/

"_Stand your ground, Taiga! If you want it then chase it!"_

Kagami was amazed at the sheer chaos on the basketball court. Like the kind of chaos that made Japanese lunch hour rush seem organized. To start the explanation off, Riko's father was poker buddies with Akashi. Not Akashi senior but Akashi junior, aka SEJURO Akashi. And somehow, Riko found out and exploited the two males in a way only woman can.

She intruded and asked if a dress made her look fat. Her father weakly smiled and Akashi was stunned because he never met a woman so flat chested. Riko, somehow sensing Akashi's thought, went into her normal rage. Long story short, she raged until Akashi, desperate to escape, bribed her with a co-training trip between Rakuzen and Seirin.

Thus that was the cause for training; the catalyst, however, came in when Mibuchi flirted with Kiyoshi. With a simple comment about Kiyoshi's butt, Mibuchi and Nebuya started to argue. Kuroko, sensing the chaos to come, merely disappeared along with Mayuzumi. Unfortunately, Izuki can't read the atmosphere of a room and made a pun about Kiyoshi's butt that had Hayama laughing hysterically.

Nebuya took the comment literally and screamed how Kiyoshi's butt was only "his to kick". Mibuchi called Nebuya out on the "unfairness of claiming such a butt for himself", this time Hayama made a butt pun. And Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi just poured alcohol onto a live flame.

He stated that technically, Hanamiya was the one who "kicked his butt" first. This drove Nebuya into a mad rage and made Mibuchi squeal about how cute Hanamiya acts. Kagami was annoyed and couldn't believe the absurdity coming from the uncrowned generals. So, being a basketball idiot, Kagami solved the problem in the only way he could; through a game of basketball.

That, arguable, could be when things really went to hell. It wasn't even a Seirin vs. Rakuzen match but more like a Kagami, Hayama, Izuki vs. Nebuya vs. Mibuchi vs. Kiyoshi and Hyuuga. The rest of the first years, Riko, and second years decided to skip as soon as Mibuchi mentioned "cute butts".

The only sane person, not up for debate, around was Akashi who decided not to get involved in things he did not want to know more about.

This is when, according to Kagami, things started to get weird. Halfway through the practice match, Mibuchi asked who Kiyoshi had a crush on. Turns out Kiyoshi is either a masochist or sadist because he answered Hanamiya. Worst mistake ever as the match turned into a Mibuchi, Nebuya vs. Kiyoshi, Hayama vs. Izuki and Hyuuga. Kagami wisely decided to leave the match and try to see if anyone had something to eat because he was hungry.

According to Akashi, this is the moment that things turned better. Seeing the only edible food hanging from Akashi's mouth, Kagami reacted on instinct. He ate the snack hanging from Akashi's lips before forcing his tongue inside Akashi's mouth to see if there was any more snacks. Turns out there was none and that chaos could be solved with a kiss.

Removing his lips from Akashi's, Kagami wiped the salvia hanging from his lips as he turned around to the stunned court.

"What?" he asked as everyone gaped at him.

"Akashi is blushing!" was the first thing to leave Hayama's mouth followed by a "are you two dating?!" from Nebuya.

Mibuchi quickly schooled his face before shuffling over to Akashi.

Kiyoshi laughed rambunctiously as he awkwardly patted Kagami on the back. Hyuuga and Izuki merely exited the court quickly.

Despite all the loud noises coming from Nebuya and Hayama, Kagami still heard what Mibuchi said to Akashi.

"So is he a good kisser? Or should I find out for myself" despite his red face and lack of height, Akashi still tried to stab Mibuchi.

/

"_Stand your ground, Taiga! If you want it then chase it!"_

As per tradition, Midorima was the third generation of miracles that Kagami stole from.

Hungry from joint practice, Midorima was holding a box of empty hard candies. The last piece currently in Midorima's mouth. Kagami, having a habit of stealing food, walked over to the Shutoku side of the court, placed both hands on the sides of Midorima's head and kissed him. Or if asking Takao or Kuroko, Kagami did a tonsil inspection.

By the time Kagami got a good grip of the candy with his tongue, he was cradling Midorima in his arms. Removing his mouth and sucking on the candy thoughtfully, Kagami grinned down at the flush and vacated look on Midorima's face.

Takao, suddenly appearing by Kagami's side, started to giggle at Midorima's face. "Shin-chan is in love", he grinned. Takao took out a piece of hard candy and unwrapped it, "do you want this?" he asked teasingly as he watched Kagami's eyes on the candy. Popping it into his mouth, Takao made a cocky grin at Kagami.

"Yum" he mocked and moved his mouth slowly only to stop in shock as another pair of lips joined his. Except these lips weren't Kagami's, they were _Kuroko's_. "!" Takao jolted in surprise as a hard candy was taken from his mouth. The basketball court was silent as Kuroko kissed Takao.

"Kagami-kun" Kuroko spoke quietly as he shoved Takao away. "Would you like a piece of candy?" he asked as he opened his mouth and showed off the stripped circle.

Kagami nodded once before he was leaning over Kuroko. Turns out that Kuroko wanted to keep the candy as he battled Kagami's tongue with his own. Making a sound of success, Kagami withdrew and left Kuroko flushed and panting.

Titling his head, Kagami smiled as he noisily sucked on the candy. This had both Kuroko and Midorima shifting uncomfortably.

Riko screamed for everyone to get back to practice.

/

"_Stand your ground, Taiga! If you want it then chase it!"_

In Aomine's case, Kagami stole back his candy. It happened on a day that Kagami and Aomine met up for a one-on-one. The lemon slices Kagami had made only lasted until noon. By the time the sun was going down, both Kagami and Aomine were starving. Neither had agreed to take a lunch break for fear that the other would think them weak, so when dinner-time came around both Aomine and Kagami resultantly agreed to go for dinner.

Sensing what was going to possibly be an evasion of privacy, Kagami declared they were going to eat at Maji burger. Aomine had different plans.

"Wouldn't it be cheaper to eat at home?" Aomine grinned in self-satisfaction.

Kagami snorted, "Nice try, but I'm not cooking for you". Kagami dug into his pockets to take out a brightly colored hard candy.

"What's that?" Aomine asked as he leaned in to peer at the candy.

Kagami tightly closed his fist around the candy, "something to help the hunger" he casted Aomine a distrustful look.

Ignoring Kagami's look, Aomine placed both his hands on top of Kagami's enclosed fist.

"No" Kagami's eyes widen and yanked his hand away, "it's mine" was all he said before he shoved the candy quickly into his mouth.

Just as quick, Aomine's lips were on his and their tongues were wrestling for the ownership of the candy. Making a noise of success in the back of his throat, Aomine pulled away with a smug look.

"Hah" he mocked and the red faced Kagami, "it's mine now-" Kagami's lips were on his and their tongues began to struggle again.

Gripping Aomine's shirt tightly, Kagami pinched Aomine in the arm to make the tan teen gasp. Grasping the candy in his tongue, Kagami pulled away violently and crowed.

"Take that" Kagami made a show of chewing the candy and swallowing, "all mine" he smirked before he resumed walking.

Aomine was left on the sidewalk blushing and gently tracing his mouth with his fingers. Smiling to himself, Aomine walked after Kagami only to trip on air.

/

"_Stand your ground, Taiga! If you want it then chase it!"_

If asked about the situation, Kagami wouldn't even now where to start. To begin with, he wasn't starving of hunger but the food looked so good. So very good and there was only one piece left. That piece was currently inside the captain of Kaijo's mouth. An attractive mouth covered in the gel of the last piece of candy.

So Kagami, not having a chance to taste the candy, leapt into action. An action that had everyone stunned. He licked the captain's lips before leaning back and gazing down at the flushed Kasamatsu.

"What?" that was the only word the captain was able to say for Kagami's lips were pressed against his own again. Leaning over the captain, Kagami shoved his tongue into the other's mouth and wrapped his arms around Kasamatsu's waist.

"EHHH?!" Kise walked into the court and whined at the sight before him.

It seemed like Kise's voice snapped Kasamatsu out of his daze. Head-butting Kagami and placing a knee in Kagami's gut, Kasamatsu took Kagami by the arm and threw the red head across the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he screamed as he shook his fist.

Kise chose this moment to pop in front of Kasamatsu and steal a kiss. Kasamatsu froze as the lips left his.

"Kagamicchi!" Kise cheered as he showed Kagami a piece of candy, "did you like the candy? I have one more" Kise smirked as Kagami's eyes locked onto the candy in Kise's hand. Making a dramatic show, Kise smeared the candy on his lips before placing it in his mouth.

Kagami stood up quickly and approached Kise. Taking the blond by the front of his shirt, Kagami aggressively kissed the blonde. It was at this moment that Kasamatsu snapped out of his daze and pointed angrily at the two aces.

"Quit that!" he roared, "This is a basketball court!"

The two separated and Kagami was chewing on the candy he stolen from Kise.

"Kagamicchi is a good kisser" Kise said with a smile. Kagami just looked at Kise in confusion.

Kasamatsu just hollered before he jump kicked Kise and punched Kagami. Ignoring the cheering he was getting from Riko and 'boos' he was getting from Kise's fans, Kasamatsu ordered everyone to get back to practice.

Just on principal, Kasamatsu chopped Kuroko on the head when the tiny player appeared besides him.

/

**A/N:**

**Yep, I posted a chapter of Kagami taking what he wants (food) from the GOM. I think he may have stolen Akashi's first kiss… my brain is fried. Enjoy this chapter as I stress over midterms.**

**Takao originally tried for a kiss but Kuroko stole the opportunity from him. Get it? Kuroko STOLE the opportunity. I like to think that Kagami is pretty lose in kisses and that the only reason why Kagami protests when Alex kisses him is because he sees her a mom/sister figure.**

**Just to let you guys know, I love Kasamatsu and I would love a BFF like Hanamiya. In fact, Hanamiya is only three days older than me; our personalities are almost the same! It's a tossup on who I love the most; sometimes I love Kagami, sometimes I love Hanamiya, and sometimes I love Kasamatsu. Maybe I should do a drabble with the three of them; two Leos and a Capricorn walk into a sports shop… sounds like a joke! **

**Anyways, I own up to all mistakes made in this chapter. I am posting this chapter now because I will not be able to get to a computer on Sunday. So don't expect a chapter on the 19****th****. Skip the 19****th**** and expect a chapter on the 26****th****. I hope that this chapter can keep everyone satisfied as I take my midterms! :)**


	9. Grand-mère: Redheads

Knowledge is Power

Main character(s): Kagami Taiga and Generation of Miracles

Rating: T

Warnings: GOM/Kagami, OCs that are mentioned but not named are Kagami's family, and a theoretical family situation for Kagami.

Summary: AU. Kagami is only an angel because of the various mottos his family gives him.

Disclaimer: Uh? The term fanfiction should explain everything.

/

Stuff you may want to know before reading:

In my world Taiga Kagami is the youngest of six children. He has four older sisters and one older brother. The closest one to him in age is 26. His older sisters are of the age 39, 32, 29, and 26. Taiga's oldest sister is a housewife with three children, his second oldest sister is a costume designer and married. Taiga's third sister is a famous BL manga artist and is going out with a girl (after numerous refusals from Alex), Taiga's fourth sister is a cosplayer and is the fiancé of a college football star. Taiga's only brother is 38 years old and with a pregnant wife. The older brother is considered useless by the Kagami sisters. Since he was young, Taiga was shoved around and tricked by his sister's to do what they want (cooking, dressing up, modeling for comic strips, etc.) cue Taiga's bluntness with crying women (his sisters always tricked him through crocodile tears). Taiga looks like his mother (eyebrows and all) but has his father's personality. His mother is a French chef with restaurants open internationally, she likes making him cry in fear. Taiga's father is a sympathetic man who makes horror movies. Taiga's dad ditched moving in with Taiga to go on a love cruise ship with Taiga's mother. Alex and Tatsuya have met the Kagami family and try to avoid them.

This takes place after Seirin's win against Rakuzen.

/

"_French"_

"Japanese"

/

Granny and hair colors

Taiga loves his grandmother from his mother's side, he really does. It's just at times like these, he can really see the relationship between his mother and grandmother-

His grandmother chuckled to herself as she looked at a magazine filled with young male models.

-And all the Kagami women by blood. "Granny?" he gathered his courage and broke the silence between the two.

"Oh? Your Japanese has gotten better" she turned to face Taiga, "ah, looking at you reminds me of him" she sighed fondly, "Your grandfather was a _Man_ among men".

Taiga grimaced as his grandmother started to daydream again.

"Did I ever tell you about this one time-" Taiga stopped listening as his grandmother told another story that he has already heard.

"Granny" he interrupted, "what about redheads?" he asked trying to get her back to what she was originally talking about.

Nodding to herself, his grandmother cleared her throat. "Listen Taiga, it's a universal truth that redheads are passionate" and Taiga believed her, all of the crazies in his family happened to be redheads, "Never let anyone tell you otherwise".

"Okay" Taiga nodded his head in agreement. "Now what where you saying about grandpa?" he asked, knowing that the subject of her lost love makes her smile.

And the moment she smiled, Taiga was jealous. He wanted to find a love as great as granny did.

"Don't worry" she gave a knowing grin as she saw Taiga's face. "One day you will also fall in love" she opened up a fan that rested next to her.

Taiga flushed lightly before turning his nose up. "That's disgusting" he lied, "love is gross" his grandmother gave a rattling laugh as her grandson lied to himself.

"Stop trying to fit in. If you are not yourself, you will never be happy!" she roared.

Taiga merely scoffed before asking about his grandfather again.

/

"_Listen Taiga, it's a universal truth that redheads are passionate". _

When he got older, Kagami casted away his granny's theory of red heads. Sure, he and his family's redheads were passionate but as he got smarter, Kagami was introduced to more people. Some even more passionate than him. So with the misbelief that all redheads are passionate chucked, Kagami went on with his own life even when his sister-in-law dumped Liam on Kagami's front door.

But now, when his young nephew staring at a small redhead, Kagami felt that his grandmother may have been right. His mother was a redhead and she stalked his father until he had said yes. Heck his mother was the one to purpose first. So now, equipped with his own male redhead stalker, Kagami felt that history may be repeating itself.

"Taiga" Akashi said from across the doorway, "I was just about to knock" and Kagami knew he was speaking the truth for the other redhead held up a fist positioned where the door was.

"Sorry-" Kagami stopped apologizing as he flushed, "-no I'm not" he pouted, "why are you here?" he asked instead.

Akashi looked miffed, "I am here for a game" he admitted and his eyes went to the floor around Kagami's feet. "Hello" Akashi grinned as he knelt down, "what is your name?" he asked.

"_Liam_?" the child responded by hiding behind Kagami's right leg.

Akashi grinned and beckoned the child forward_ "are you asking or telling me?"_

Liam puffed his cheek up,_ "telling" _he responded to the question in French_._

"_Good" _Akashi smiled as he patted the child on the head_, "my name is Seijuro Akashi"._

"_Hi!" _Liam responded.

Kagami's eyes widen as Akashi and Liam continued to converse in French. _"You know French?" _he asked Akashi who was smiling at Liam.

"_Yes, one of the Akashi's business partners is French" _Liam tried to climb into Akashi's arms _"knowing a language makes it easier to conduct business"._

Kagami watched the scene unfold in front of him and spoke up._ "Liam"_ he said gently as his nephew paused in the climbing of Akashi, _"that's rude" _he stated and Liam looked slightly ashamed as he climbed down Akashi.

"_I'm sorry" _he stared up at Akashi.

Akashi just chuckled before opening his arms wide_, "that's fine, may I carry you" _Laim's face lit up in happiness.

Kagami just sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Turning around to shut the door behind him, Kagami froze as Liam cheerfully asked Akashi a question.

"_Are you related to us?" _he bounced slightly in Akashi's arms_, "'cause your hair is red and maman's is red too" _he pointed at Kagami.

"_Maman?" _Akashi asked as he gained a hybrid look of confusion and amusement._ "Is Taiga Kagami your maman?"_

"_Yeah!" _

Kagami sighed in frustration as he pocketed his keys and walked briskly down corridor of the apartment complex. Akashi laughed loudly as he easily kept up with Kagami's rushed pace.

"_So are you?" _Liam asked as Kagami pressed the button for an elevator.

"_No he is not" _Kagami gritted his teeth as the elevator light blinked.

Liam pouted as he crossed his arms._ "Why not? Grandma said-" _Kagami swiftly interrupted_._

"_Your grandmother is wrong" _Liam looked scandalized as tears gathered in his eyes.

Kagami shuffled awkwardly as he tried to avoid looking into to the toddler's eyes_._

"_Grandma is never wrong!" _Liam protested as his tears began to fall.

Akashi sent Kagami a look_ "no she isn't wrong" _he cooed at the crying toddler_._

"_She isn't?" _Liam sniffed as he looked into Akashi's eyes.

Akashi shook his head as the elevator door opened and the trio walked in.

Kagami felt like pulling his hair, he could never win with his family. Either they started crying or forced their views onto him. _"Why?"_ he grumbled under his breath as he doors closed.

"_Yeah!" _Liam was back to being happy,_ "why?!" _he asked_._

Kagami cursed in his head, he hadn't meant for Liam to hear him.

Akashi gave both Liam and Kagami a smile,_ "we will get married". _

Liam and Kagami both looked scandalized.

"_I can't marry you"_ Liam sounded apologetic.

Akashi laughed, "_I wasn't asking for your hand in marriage_".

Liam gained a thoughtful look.

"_No_" Kagami interrupted.

Liam and Akashi gave Kagami an unimpressed look. "_Grandma says never to ask and always do_" Liam repeated.

Akashi nodded his head, _"your Grandma will be right if Taiga and I were to wed". _Liam's face brightened and Kagami looked horrified.

"_Père!" _Liam cheered as he hugged Akashi cheerfully.

The elevator door opened and Kagami felt his soul leave his body. Talk about leaving the frying pan to jump into the fire. And since this is Kagami's life, of course someone had to throw oil onto the fire.

"_But he will no longer be a Kagami" _Akashi smiled as the doors closed behind him.

Liam looked horrified. _"Why?"_ the child was obviously distressed.

"_We would wed and then he would take on my name_" Kagami felt that he should interrupt here.

"_Don't I get a say in this?"_ two set of eyes turned to him.

"_No_" Liam spoke bluntly, "_Grandma says that your vote doesn't count_".

Akashi nodded along with Liam, "_I am absolute_" his stare unnerved Kagami, "_you cannot defy me_".

At that moment, Kagami wanted the elevator to arrive at the base floor before he committed double homicide.

"_What about my choice?_" Kagami refused to acknowledge the breaking in his voice.

Liam and Akashi tilted their heads, "_what choice?_" they spoke in unison.

Kagami groaned and brought a hand up to slap his forehead. The elevator doors dent 'ding' and Kagami quickly walked out of the elevator in hopes to escape the insanity of Liam and Akashi.

Only he didn't really escape as he walked right into a trouble paradise.

"Kagamicchi!" and Kagami felt like crying and tearing out his hair. Just his luck.

/

**A/N:**

**Anyone who has ever spent a long time with their grandparents should know that they like to tell stories. There is actually more than one lesson in the conversation between Kagami and his grandmother. I plan to expand on her other lesson later on. **

**Anyone with personally experience with toddlers should know that even if shy, once a toddler likes you they see you as their personal jungle gym. They climb on you whether you want them two or not. If anyone thinks that Liam is bipolar, he is not. Toddlers change their attitudes superfast since they're in a development stage.**

**The grandmother of taiga is stereotyping; mainly because I have noticed that old people tend to stereotype others. I probably could have wrote more, but midterms really took a lot out of me. So this cruddy chapter is merely to help me get back into the swing of writing non-academic papers. I own up to all mistakes.**

**P.S.- I would love to write the sentences in French, but I doubt my skills in the grammar portion of the language. I keep getting the past and present tenses jumbled. **


	10. Maman: Expect the Unexpected

Knowledge is Power

Main character(s): Kagami Taiga and Generation of Miracles

Rating: T

Warnings: GOM/Kagami, OCs that are mentioned but not named are Kagami's family, and a theoretical family situation for Kagami.

Summary: AU. Kagami is only an angel because of the various mottos his family gives him.

Disclaimer: Uh? The term fanfiction should explain everything.

/

Stuff you may want to know before reading:

In my world Taiga Kagami is the youngest of six children. He has four older sisters and one older brother. The closest one to him in age is 26. His older sisters are of the age 39, 32, 29, and 26. Taiga's oldest sister is a housewife with three children, his second oldest sister is a costume designer and married. Taiga's third sister is a famous BL manga artist and is going out with a girl (after numerous refusals from Alex), Taiga's fourth sister is a cosplayer and is the fiancé of a college football star. Taiga's only brother is 38 years old and with a pregnant wife. The older brother is considered useless by the Kagami sisters. Since he was young, Taiga was shoved around and tricked by his sister's to do what they want (cooking, dressing up, modeling for comic strips, etc.) cue Taiga's bluntness with crying women (his sisters always tricked him through crocodile tears). Taiga looks like his mother (eyebrows and all) but has his father's personality. His mother is a French chef with restaurants open internationally, she likes making him cry in fear. Taiga's father is a sympathetic man who makes horror movies. Taiga's dad ditched moving in with Taiga to go on a love cruise ship with Taiga's mother. Alex and Tatsuya have met the Kagami family and try to avoid them.

This takes place after Seirin's win against Rakuzen.

/

It was an awkward situation, at least for Taiga. The day started off with cooking lessons from his mother, then that happened. After the cooking lessons, Taiga and his mother went their own ways, they didn't meet up until later in the living room. To Taiga's defense, he accidently intruded on 'mommy time'.

Taiga had walked in on his mother watching a very inappropriate movie designed for female fan service. Then she made him watch with her; at the end of the movie Taiga was ready to spoon his eyes out. Never before had he wanted to spoon out his brain as much as he did now; Taiga didn't want to know what male strippers looked or danced like.

"Expect the unexpected!" his mother grinned down at him as the credits rolled quickly on the screen.

Taiga frowned, "Isn't that from a movie?" he asked.

"Yes it is" his mother nodded energetically.

Taiga got up quickly as the credits stopped and the screen went black. "Big Brother would cry if he finds out your quoting without resources" he said as he edged backwards.

His mother casted a knowing smile. "That's okay, your brother looks his best when crying" her grin cased Taiga to shudder involuntary. "Now what is the most important lesson of the day?"

"The combination of fruits and fish may sound nice but in reality are a bad idea" Taiga responded quickly, remembering the lessons earlier that morning.

"No"

"Clean up as you cook" Taiga listed something else his mother furiously ranted.

Her face showed absolute disgust as she remembered a kitchen she had visited "That kitchen was disgusting and no".

"Don't mix cleaning chemicals together" he scrunched his face as he thought of more possible 'most important' lessons of the day.

She shook her head in amusement "No, try one more recently".

He sighs in defeat "expect the unexpected" he grumbled under his breath.

Her smile was painfully bright, "Yes! Good boy, now go to the market and pick up some fish. I will show you the right way to make lemon salmon" she shooed him away as she re-winded the movie.

Taiga ran out of the room.

/

"_Expect the unexpected"_

They were so random, especially his mom. One day she would be Germany cooking for her restaurant and the next she would be in china to sightsee. His mother was the definition of random and unexpected. Or at least Kagami thought so until he opened up his front door at a knock.

"What are you doing here?" he asked immediately to the familiar sight of brown hair peppered by age, "not that it's not nice to see you" he admitted and looked down.

The elder man across from Kagami just laughed and patted the teen's head, "I'm making a movie"

Kagami lifted his head up and frowned at his father. "Why would you make a movie here?" he opened his door wider and helped his father transfer the suitcase inside, "wouldn't a more" he paused in thought, "secluded area be better?"

Grinning at his son, his father responded that he's been hired to help with a gaming company to help make a horror game's movie scenes.

"What?" Kagami asked, "why? I thought you and mom would be still on a cruise, you guys don't need money, and you don't like games" he pointed out.

His father gave a cryptic smile before sniffing the air, "Mon peu tigre, that smells delicious, what are you making?"

Kagami flushed in pride at the complement "thanks dad- hey" Kagami's eyes narrowed, "don't change the topic".

"I want to be closer to my son" his father cooed "that and your maman told me something unpleasant".

Kagami's eyes widen and jaw dropped, "you guys aren't getting a divorce?" he sounded scandalized and horrified.

His father laughed and patted him on the head, "nothing like that! Your maman would never let me escape alive she's a woman like that" his father ignored his son's comment about the start of his parent's relationship "besides I want to make sure your virtue is intact"

"Huh? Virtue? You mean a kiss?" Kagami asked confused, "Alex stole my first kiss and if you don't count her I gave my first kiss to Tatsuya".

His father looked astounded for a moment before smiling, "nothing my son, it's just that your nephew is coming here for school" his father gained a look of distaste, "the one your maman favors" meaning the one she amuses.

"What?" Kagami eyes widen again and he panics, "does he still want to get married to me?" Kagami almost cried in despair.

His father nodded sympathetically, "yes" they both heard noise coming from a different room, "but with me here you have no more spare beds!" footsteps sounded in the hall, "he has to live with grandmother" the footsteps suddenly halted.

"That's just avoiding the problem" Kagami crossed his arms.

"That's okay!" his father cheered, "your père found an excellent man for you" he smiled and Kagami felt an unease settle over him, "he is like your maman and from a good family" his father sniffed slightly and Kagami felt insulted, "my bébé garçon is going to become a Hanamiya" Kagami felt himself jolt in surprise.

"No" he interrupted quickly, "No. No. No. Not Hanamiya Makoto!" he objected violently.

"You know him already?" His father raised an eyebrow, "not in stone but why? He comes from good family and-"

"My sempai likes him" Kagami lied, "they are madly in love so cancel it" he bluffed some more.

His father gave a knowing smile, "if not him than who? Your maman wants you married or engaged".

Kagami scowled, "I'm not like my sisters and brother. What if I don't want to get engaged young?"

"Then tell that to your maman" and Kagami was suddenly reminded why he typically listens to his mother.

"What are my options?" he pleaded and a toilet flushed.

"Find one here" his father responded simply.

Kagami squinted his eyes, "find what?" he asked.

"Husband, spouse, lover, it does not matter" the old man grinned, "you have six prospects already".

Kagami tilted his head before walking into the kitchen, "what prospects?" he shouted behind him.

Kagami's father felt pity for the 'rainbow' he researched about. "Just ask your friends" the footsteps resumed walking, _"is that my Petit-fils I hear?" _his father smiled before kneeling down.

"_Grand-père!_" a voice rang out into the living room as a small projectile launched itself at the older man.

"Japanese" Kagami reminded the two dully as he pulled breakfast off the stove.

"Grandson!" his father shouted in Japanese.

"Grandpa!" his youngest grandson shout as he hugged the older man tightly.

Kagami didn't feel like he would have a headache today, but he did feel that today would be a long day.

/

**A/N:**

**And so the grandfather and grandson meet again. Kagami's father knows about the GOM and their intentions for his son, what could go wrong? His father supports that relationship and maman is a sucker for romance, but the main character of this drama has yet to arrive. That's right, I'm probably going to bring the fiancé over to spice things up. **

**Oh, and the Hanamiyas are a family friend of the Kagami's. His mother and Hanamiya's mom are like BFFs; they would love if their sons were to get married. Maman-Kagami already has grandchildren and mama-Hanamiya doesn't like nor care for children. **

**On another note, I'm probably not going to update this story until December 13****th****. This is because of school and the sucker punches it is giving me in the gut. **


	11. First Crush

Knowledge is Power

Main character(s): Kagami Taiga and Generation of Miracles

Rating: T

Warnings: GOM/Kagami, OCs that are mentioned but not named are Kagami's family, and a theoretical family situation for Kagami.

Summary: AU. Kagami is only an angel because of the various mottos his family gives him.

Disclaimer: Uh? The term fanfiction should explain everything.

/

Stuff you may want to know before reading:

In my world Taiga Kagami is the youngest of six children. He has four older sisters and one older brother. The closest one to him in age is 26. His older sisters are of the age 39, 32, 29, and 26. Taiga's oldest sister is a housewife with three children, his second oldest sister is a costume designer and married. Taiga's third sister is a famous BL manga artist and is going out with a girl (after numerous refusals from Alex), Taiga's fourth sister is a cosplayer and is the fiancé of a college football star. Taiga's only brother is 38 years old and with a pregnant wife. The older brother is considered useless by the Kagami sisters. Since he was young, Taiga was shoved around and tricked by his sister's to do what they want (cooking, dressing up, modeling for comic strips, etc.) cue Taiga's bluntness with crying women (his sisters always tricked him through crocodile tears). Taiga looks like his mother (eyebrows and all) but has his father's personality. His mother is a French chef with restaurants open internationally, she likes making him cry in fear. Taiga's father is a sympathetic man who makes horror movies. Taiga's dad ditched moving in with Taiga to go on a love cruise ship with Taiga's mother. Alex and Tatsuya have met the Kagami family and try to avoid them.

This takes place after Seirin's win against Rakuzen.

/

_Eat your veggies (part 1)_

"Eat your veggies" a woman with red hair and small wrinkles around her eyes said to a squirming boy of five.

Taiga pouted as he pushed his vegetables around his plate. Not bothering to look up at the woman, the boy hunched his shoulders. "why?" he stubbornly asked.

The mother smiled good-naturedly "they're good for you". She bent down to whisper dramatically in her son's ear "they'll make you grow big and strong".

"But I don't like them" Taiga crossed his arms and looked away from the near empty plate.

Taiga's siblings stared at the scene quietly.

Breaking the silence, the third sister leaned into her second oldest sister and whispered "they don't even taste like vegetables anymore". The second sister nodded her head but did not take her eyes off of Taiga and Maman.

Maman sighed in frustration, "if you eat them then I'll give you what you want most" she smirked down at the child and spoke in a tone that hinted at her experience of dealing with unruly children.

"Daddy?" Taiga beamed as he sat straighter in his seat.

Maman nodded her head, "exactly, now eat your veggies or you won't get your play date with daddy".

The child started energetically eating his vegetables.

The fourth sister gave a snort at her mother, "that's pretty low, using dad's time to bribe Taiga" she gave a small smirk.

"Silence you" Maman waves her youngest daughter's comment off "besides honey doesn't mind" she gave a bright grin.

Immediately, the siblings turned to the opposite end of the table to look at their always tolerant father.

"I don't mind" he smiled and place his fork down, "I want to take Taiga to an amusement park anyways".

The third sister started to whine, "What? Why does Taiga get to go?" she started to pout, "I want to go too!"

"He gets to go because dad likes him more" the first son spoke.

The third sister turned to glare at her older brother, "shut up useless".

"Just pointing out the facts" he smirked in response.

Sensing a potential argument, the second sister interrupted abruptly. "Let's make Taiga choose who he wants to go with him" she suggested.

"How?" the youngest sister asked.

Maman smirked "by making him say who he likes the most" Maman turned to Taiga, "Who do you like more? Maman or Papa?"

"What?! No fair! You're supposed to include us!" the youngest sister spoke up in protests.

Maman ignored her daughter's protests "It's going to be me of course. I gave birth to him after carrying him for nine months".

"But Dad's favorite is Taiga" the oldest sister grumbled to her youngest sister before she added -for her youngest sister's complaint- "You should've probably define what 'like' you're going off".

"Ooohhh!" the oldest son crooned in happiness "I learnt about this in my classes about laws! Without-"

"Shut up" the third sister quickly growled.

The second sister nodded her head in agreement "Yeah, useless people should stay quiet".

"What? You're so mea-"

"Why is my drink not filled? Hey fill it!" the fourth sister whined.

"You're right next-" he was interrupted again.

"Go useless, do something useful" the second sister smirked.

The third sister snorted, "Please, as if that idiot can actual do something without his wife".

"Oh how is she doing?" the oldest sister asked.

The oldest brother gained a dazed love-sick look "She's-"

"Getting off point. Go get your sister a drink" Maman interrupted her oldest son.

"But-"

"Listen to your mother!" Maman growled.

"Dad~" and the group of sisters weren't helping at all.

The older man just smiled at his son, "Easier to go with them than against".

The older brother pouts but gets up from his seat to walk to the kitchen.

"We're using parental like" Maman spoke as soon as her eldest son left the room.

The sisters nodded their heads in response.

Maman smirks "Then there is no way that I can lose!" she then turns to the four year old Taiga "who do you like the most?" she points to herself then her husband before pointing to herself again "me or Papa?"

Taiga didn't even pause to think before he answered immediately, "Papa".

The group was silent and Papa began eating again, a smug look was upon his face.

"I guess this means I win the money" the oldest son smirks as he walks back into the room with drinks.

"Not allowed" Maman deadpans as she stares at her youngest "papa is mine".

Taiga tilted his head in confusion "But you said if I eat my veggies that I can have papa". And true, Maman did say that.

Needless to say, Maman spent the entire evening convincing her youngest son that he did not want Papa or used goods.

/

The conversation was simple, or at least it started off simple. Just a questionnaire between two friends until more 'friends' appeared. Well, appear was such an inadequate term to use. It was more like the mere mention of their names summoned them. But this was the least of Kagami's problem. As depressing and stressful as it sounds, Kagami was used to being kidnapped and forced by the Miracle of Generations- specifically Akashi- to answer rather invasive questions.

But Akashi wasn't there at the moment and Kagami really had to wonder how four out of six miracles where able to abduct him in the middle of a school day. Like really, didn't the miracles have something better to do –such as school- than abducting innocent students at a school they didn't even attend?

"Yo, Bakagmi!" Aomine shoved Kagami's shoulder slightly "you still with us?"

Kagami briefly looked to the ceiling of the broom closet and wonder what deity he must have pissed off in a past life.

"Are you okay, Kagami-kun" Kuroko spoke quietly from where he was leaning against Kagami's side.

Of course, Kise had to lean on Kagami's other side, "is Kagamicchi sick?"

"Would you like some candy?" Murasakibara spoke from behind Kagami.

Taking a deep breath, Kagami closed his eyes tightly "why are you guys here?"

"We need to ask you an important question" Kuroko spoke seriously and Kagami looked into light blue eyes.

Kagami bite his lips in thought, "if you need an organ donor I would love to help you out, just let me point you guys to an inside person that I know".

Kuroko and the rest made a confused face at Kagami.

"Stupid" Aomine spoke from in front of Kagami "we don't need and organ donor".

Kagami felt long arms embrace him from behind, "why do you think we need an organ donor?" Murasakibara spoke.

"What do you mean by 'I know somebody'?" Kuroko asked as he buried himself deeper into Kagami's side.

Kise huffed and began to nestle into Kagami's other side, "aren't we getting off topic? Shouldn't we focus on the more pressing matter?"

"Shut up Kise" the other miracles spoke on reflex.

"Wait, the playboy is right" Aomine spoke as he held up his hand in thought, the collective group ignored the protests from Kise. "Kagami, we have a question you will answer".

Murasakibara settled his chin on Kagami's head "Mine-chin is sounding a lot like Aka-chin".

Before Aomine could respond, Kagami suddenly spoke "can you hurry up and ask already? I want to get back to class".

"Kagamicchi is so cute" Kise cooed, "wanting to get back to class, if I dressed as a teacher would you be my pet?" Kise smirked at Kagami.

Kagami wasn't even given time to process what Kise said as the blonde was hit by Kuroko and Aomine.

"Don't be a pervert around Kagami-kun" for a moment Kuroko looked absolutely disgusted by the blonde "we want to know who your first crush was" Kuroko's face was of angelic innocent, something that greatly disturbed the group.

Kagami –not seeing Kuroko's act of innocence as weird- narrowed his eyes as he tried to think why the miracles were so serious about first crushes. Shrugging his shoulders mentally, Kagami wrote it off as a Japanese thing before answering. "I guess my first crush was my dad" with this, the group became eerily quiet.

Aomine was the one to break the silence. "Daddy's little boy" he snickered as he brought up a hand to poke Kagami's cheek.

Kagami growled warningly at Aomine.

"Stop being an Ahomine, Ahomine" Kise glared at Aomine. "Why did you like your dad?" Kise puffed up his chest and fluttered his eyes at Kagami, "is there someone that you like now? Are they in this room? Are they blonde?"

Kagami was about to answer when the broom closet's door flew open to reveal an upset Momoi and Tatsuya. It also revealed Akashi, Riko, and Kasamatsu all who appeared to have black miasma leaking from them.

Kagami groaned, seems like he wasn't getting back to class anytime soon.

/

A/N:

It is cannon that Kagami is not a picky eater. So here is me trying to flesh that fact out (and not succeeding). Also, you could say that Kagami has Electra and complex but with (the opposite of Oedipus in a gender way).

If Kise seems bipolar that is because he is. This is going off of the manga, where Kise isn't a simple-minded airhead. Don't believe me? Go back to the manga and read everything that has Kise and Haizaki.

Does this seem rushed to you? It's not, remember this is supposed to be a series of drabbles and occasional one-shots about angel-like Kagami.

Anyhow, shout out to guest reviewer 'dd' who wrote out the conversation in Chapter 9 in French. Also to 'Mr. Ochinchin Head', who is the reason I'm updating. I was so focused on 'Pack' and Teen Wolf that I forgot about you guys. I'm sorry, but I do have two other chapters of this already written out. I don't know when I will post them, but all they need is some editing. Any questions people may have about Kagami's family (i.e. their attitude on Kagami and the potential relationships of Kagami) should be answered in the next few chapters.


End file.
